My sin
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: You've surely heard of the seven deadly sins right? But why are they deadly? I have no better summary, please read my A/N inside too. This story was influenced by the homuncoli in Fullmetal Alchemist (FMA) T for no reason. I don't know why I put the genre like that to be honest.
1. Lust

Hey guys, Dark Gothic Lolita here!

Yes, I know that I am very much lacking in writing new chapters for my other stories, but I've gotten through a phase of mini depression where I just feel like my life is going through some utter shit right now. I've just been sleeping all day and when I feel like writing a new chapter, my motivation just goes away and my feelings and emotiuons crash.

That's why I also started this series kind of thing. This fic will be seven chapters long (I've already got all seven of them written up) and I'll release one daily. This is an intro story, a prequel if you wish before I start the bigger story which will be called **This is my vice. **So keep an eye out for that if you enjoy this story and want to read more. I will not be putting any pairings, or characters involed on THIS story because I want it to be a surprise :p

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!

* * *

**My sin**

**Enter lust**

It was her sin. It was the thing that made her live. She enjoyed the way that men all looked at her, how her outfit was so revealing. She enjoyed the attention very much. She felt so alive! It was so pleasing when she saw the men all wait in line for her but she could blow them all off so easily. The way she could giggle and act so naive, it would make them all go so crazy and she enjoyed that.

The control she had over them was overwhelming. She was poison, the venom within their veins. She could distort their eyes, make their minds hazy. Her prowess over them made them so weak and she was so demanding, so in control. No one could take this reign from her! She enjoyed stepping all over them, breaking hearts wherever she went and walking away like it wasn't her business.

But then again, there were times when she felt like she was just drowning. She wanted to be a normal girl with average looks, have a steady relationship, not go out every night and act like she truly cared about these men, when she clearly didn't. She just made them go wild and she enjoyed the reaction she always got out of them.

She hated the silence during the day. It made her think of her life and how shitty it had gotten. She didn't know what had happened down the line. All she knew was that she was a shy girl, then as soon as puberty hit her, things happened, she was in magazines and her life had changed. Was she cursed through that? The silence made her want to be normal. A normal teenage girl with no curse, with no problems.

But all that was forgotten as soon as it hit night time. It was like all those thoughts vanished and all she wanted to do was have fun every night and see what man she could get wrapped around her little finger. She would move her hips slowly, up and down. Run her hand around her chest and down her hips so provocatively as the men would watch with leering eyes. It was her curse and she drowned in it night after night.

It was like it consumed her. During the day she would regret what she would do, but by night, the fun and euphoria of what she was doing would overwhelm her and she wondered why she hated this life so much. It was an endless cycle of hating her life during the day and loving her sinful life by night.

That's right, she was a sinner. One of the worst sinners in fact. She couldn't help it, it was a sin imposed upon her and she couldn't stop it. It just came over her.

Now, she stood up to look at the other six that were sat in a circle with her. They all looked up at her and she looked down at the ground, hating how her sin was the first to be mentioned.

"I'm Jenny, and I am the sin of lust."

* * *

Just to tell you, the following chapters will also be short like this but when I get into the porper story, it won't be this short. Like that would just be DUMB!

Anyway, what do you think of it? I hope it did you guys well and I will be updating my other stories soon enough, when this depression meltdown lack of self-worth thing disappears! :D

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


	2. Gluttony

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So this is the second chapter in my prequel that would come in good use for the bigger story. I don't really have much to say seeing as no one has reviewed on this yet lol :D I feel like I'm talking to myself...Oh well, this will be updated daily for seven days. Day one and two are done, five more days left!

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!

* * *

**My sin**

**Enter gluttony**

She hated her sin. As though it wasn't enough to have the most rounded body out there, but her sin matched her! Her excuse to being so..._fat_, was because of her gravity change magic. If she was her slim size and she had gravity change magic, it would most probably kill her. She would be a bag of bones. So she had to be big, she had to be thick, she had to be fat!

And it definitely didn't help when she tried to hide her sorrows by eating. It was awful and it disgusted her more than anyone else would know. In the naval battle, she had never been more disgraced in her life. The words that they had said about her being fat, when all she wanted to do was jump out of the bubble and go and EAT! EAT above all things! That was the reason for all the name callings!

She didn't know or understand why she was cursed like this. Why was it this way? She was cheery enough, she was like a saint! Why was it that one of the seven deadly sins had to be burning and growing within her? She was a good person! Okay, so maybe she valued food a whole lot more than others did and that was all that was on her mind, but seriously, is eating that much of a sin?

She could clearly remember the day that she had been blessed with such a curse and she didn't know exactly why she was chosen and what she was chosen for. Sometimes, she couldn't help it. She couldn't help but feel like this was the best sin ever. So maybe she didn't get her dream body all the time unless she used gravity change, she enjoyed it. She loved her food. She loved to savour the tastes of the great food that she had swirling around in her mouth. She ate as much as she wanted to and she never even cared about the people who suffered everyday because they were too poor to afford food. She felt like that was their own problem and maybe they should deal with it so they can have some food and they won't have to beg.

Her greatest weakness was against foods that she had never tasted before, because then she knew that she would go out of her way just to shove that piece of food into her mouth. She wouldn't stop after one dish. Oh no. She would go on and eat as much as she wanted to, because it was as though the curse made her have an endless pit for a stomach, because she would go on and on and on. But that joy never lasted for long. After eating a buffet for 20, she felt like trash. She knew she shouldn't have eaten it all and she should have at least shared, but a wave of protectiveness for food just washed right over her, dragging her out into the sea of food, never to return back to shore.

She stood up, waiting for her turn and she could see the most spiteful woman sneer at her and even Jenny couldn't help but let a smile trace over her lips. She felt embarrassed of herself and her body. It wasn't like she could help it, and seeing as they were all cursed too, they should understand that her weight wasn't her fault!

"I'm Risley, and I am the sin of gluttony."

* * *

How was that? Well for the people who read this. As I said, no one has reviewed therefore I have nothing more to say.

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


	3. Greed

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

This is my third chapter out everyone! No one has reviewed so I'm saying no more.

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!

* * *

**My sin**

**Enter greed**

She wanted it all. Everything good had to be hers. She didn't care if no one else benefitted, just as long as she did. It was about her needs first, others second. Not like she liked second place anyway. The need for so much power, strength, being number one guild and being the strongest for seven years in a row was enough to suffice her needs. Everyone bowed down to her, especially when they came across her or her father.

She loved this attention. She seemed like the sort to stay back and be strategic, but she loved the thrill of seeing blood being spilt. After all, tigers went on a hunt and a prowl whether they needed something or not. She enjoyed it. You can never have too much of a good thing and that was expressed through her joy of having strength.

She took the word _want _to a new extreme. Things that should most definitely not really be needed and would be seen as something is just a want and she could most definitely live without it, suddenly turned into a _need. _She needed things that she set her eyes on, even when she didn't need it! She would see diamonds and she would buy it. She saw the best most finest silk dress made from the East and she would practically buy up the shop.

Her magic was nothing to be messed around with either. Her 'war god magic' mostly implied that she was above everyone else and anything she wanted, she got it because she was a 'god'. She used endless amounts of power and intimidation to make sure she got what she wanted. She could fool people so easily by just standing back and acting like she wasn't doing anything, but once it came down to getting what she wanted, you saw another side to her. Her determined side.

As much as she enjoyed this luxurious life of getting whatever she wants, she hated her sin, just like the other two hated their sin. She may have wanted to laugh at Risley for her chubbiness and her sin of gluttony that she would have said, _'isn't it obvious that you're gluttony? You're fat' _but she was almost as bad as her. Gluttony just ate excess amounts of food that maybe if she actually wanted to, she could burn off her fat through exercise, but her sin was something else.

It was so extreme and it ate at her very human being and core. It was a monster that needed to be pleased continuously, as though it wanted to own the world, that if she didn't feed it EVERYTHING in sight, then it would consume her, make her lonely, make her spiteful to herself. She was worth nothing and she was hiding behind everything that was worth something that she had owned around her.

It was like a little girl in a room of burly men and they were just bumping into her as they walked along. She didn't belong and she was worth absolutely nothing in this world. She knew it as well. It was like hiding behind a mask and her own father would never know. Maybe it was supposed to be her father's sin but whoever was cursing him with the deadly sin missed and it hit her instead? She didn't deserve it. What was she going to be used for anyway?

She hated herself so much and she just wanted to be an average woman, with a nice enough house, enough jewels to suffice herself and maybe even start a family! But her sin was above that and as soon as she passed something that looked gorgeous, she wanted it. No, not want, _needed _it.

She stood up, her pointed eyes overshadowed as she wasn't going to look crestfallen. She was going to pretend that she was strong and that her sin wasn't affecting her life, when it clearly was.

"I'm Minerva, and I am the sin of greed."

* * *

I know that there are some people who read this but are not reviewing. I hope that was good for anyone who reads this!

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


	4. Sloth

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So yaya, I finally have a review lol but it's by a guest, so I'll answer your question here. Guest **Rose. **Yes, there will be male characters, in fact this chapter has a male character now! And no, I'm really sorry but Lucy won't be in this story and that's because I don't really like her. I see too many stories about Lucy and not a lot with other female characters. Just loads on Lucy or Erza. So no, Lucy won't be in this.

Now you'll probably hate me lol. Sorry to burst your bubble!

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!

* * *

**My sin**

**Enter sloth**

He didn't see how sleeping all day long would have been classed as a sin. After all, wasn't it a way of resting your body, regaining your strength back? It shouldn't be a sin! How did people see it as something bad? It was just so much work for him to keep awake. He just enjoyed how everything around him lulled him to sleep and it was so easy.

He felt sorry for those with insomnia. It must be really hard for them to fall asleep while he enjoyed sleeping and had trouble staying awake. Seriously, his sin should not be considered as a sin! After all, when he sleeps, nothing bad happens, right? Nothing evil happens, he's not doing anything bad, he's not using his magic for the wrong things. So he doesn't understand why he's cursed with a sin.

But sometimes, he doesn't care. He doesn't even have to be awake to care! His dreams are his world, his reality! There, he was never captured but Zeref worshippers, he was never locked up in the tower, he never had any problems of anyone leaving him. There, he had his real parents, he could sleep easily at night, he was loved and he loved everyone! That's his reality. Now, it's like the real world is all a dream because he's hardly ever awake to witness everything!

Life had never been so sweet, so why the hell should he hate it? In fact, he should stay and indulge himself in all his dreams, a world where he can rule it, people can all be able to live in peace and harmony. He knows so very well that he can't be in control of the real world and after going against some certain people, he knows fully well that he wouldn't be able to achieve his goal of controlling both the real world and his dreams in his sleep.

So that would mean he might as well just stay sleeping right? He would spend every single day smiling and not smirking or giving a straight face all the time, but there he felt happy! Was it so wrong for him to feel happy for once in his life?! That's all he wants! His dreams let him have his fun! His dreams let him live his life! It was too late in the real world, where his goals were all smashed to smithereens and he was gone to the point of no return.

So who cares if he enjoys his sin? He's living his dream and if he's the only one who loves his sin, then, there was no point in being here.

But sometimes, when he was awake, he did hate his sin. His sin was overpowering and it caused chaos and madness to swim deeply in his head. Sometimes, when he was awake, his dream world and the real world would clash against one another, especially when he wasn't used to the real life situation and he would try to sort out the situation like how he would in his dreams, only to find out that this world was so cruel and harsh. This world truly wasn't a nice place.

He was never up to the times, he was like a little boy in an adults body, so innocent when he was really stuck in a world where he wanted to stay young forever. He hated it. He sometimes wondered how his life would be if he didn't have to sleep all the time. He would fix it up, that's for sure. He would make sure that he changes himself, get a grip of the reality in front of his eyes and that way, he wouldn't have to live a dream. Maybe he could settle down somewhere and actually use his magic for something good!

So now he could see why he was such a sinner. He was indeed. He was a cowardly sinner. He used sleep to run away from everything, even though it wasn't his fault. There should be a way to reverse this curse, right?! He no longer wanted this. Sleeps and dreams should be saved for the night time, and not 20 hours a day, saved for the four hours he was actually awake in a day. Maybe it was time to get rid of this curse once and for all.

He rubbed his tired eyes as he had tried to stay awake long enough to at least know the names of his fellow sin bares. He stood up without the aid of his carpet and his tired weary eyes scanned everyone there. His cleared his throat, knowing fully well that his unused voice would sound husky and deep. He noticed the dark haired woman who had introduced herself before him blush and he was confused as to why.

"I'm Midnight, and I am the sin of sloth."

* * *

Weeeeeelll, that was that chapter for now guys! Can't believe that I have actually been updating this daily like I said I would!

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


	5. Wrath

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So now I am onto the fifth chapter of this story, meaning only two more to go! Woop woop, two more days before this prequel is then over!

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!

* * *

**My sin**

**Enter wrath**

Most times, it was red that clouded his judgement so heavily. It was funny that even his eyes were the colour red. He would never think things through and he would use his fists to get his point across. It was just the way he thought, the way most men thought! If you wanted to get your own way, it was your fists that answered. If you wanted to keep something away from someone else, your punches kept them away from you. If you wanted to prove your point, intimidation and fear was reigning within their hearts because of the way you fought.

It was the way he enjoyed it. He loved every minute of it. He loved to get the upper hand of every situation, he loved to see people getting hurt by his own hands and sometimes, just sometimes, he wished that they could die by his hands. The way he bubbled up and boiled over to the point where hell could no longer contain his fury. He loved it. It was his comforter, the same way that ice cream comforted broken hearted girls.

He had no control of that it, and that's how he loved it. He enjoyed that part of life. His sin was a surprise and it would come up at random times. He adored that! He liked to see how it would always play out, how the situation would end. He thought that it was funny as well. He would always go with the flow, but with his sin in control. It was like a split personality and him being bipolar all at the same time.

How did he end up this way? He couldn't really remember the way he was cursed seeing as he was never captured by Zeref worshippers, but maybe it had been when he was wandering around the place after his 'dad' had left him. He must have been cursed around that time of wandering around. But then he thought of something that no one else had really thought of. What if they had been born with this curse, and not cursed along the line of their lives?

It was burning through him. His sin was horrible, most probably the worst one out of the seven. It's just the worst. He was viewed as a monster by many, even by the ones he loved. He may not have exactly told her that because of his sin, but when his sin wasn't apparent and being seen at the time, he did want to show her that he truly loved her. His sin didn't let him. It almost made him arrogant, but it leaned more to the monster side of things.

He could barely have such a normal life. It was a whole road and path full of destruction and when he wasn't seeing red, he hated himself, the same way that the rest all hated themselves for every bit of sin that they had been hosting for the past few years or so. It was just shocking and disgusting. Why did it have to be this way? His fists were the very thing that brought fear into his life.

His sin made him very creative in the art of hurting and torturing others. He could find new pressure points to slice people from without killing them, he could find ways in which would cause someone so much pain and he liked that, through the blinding red screen that he called eyes. As soon as the red died down and faded, it was nothing but an empty hollow shell. Many people didn't know this, but he wept for the people that he hurt. His fists were too strong for many people and if you could withstand it, he respected you.

But that would make him even angrier. He would beat them to a bloody pulp until they were on the brink of death and he would get back to normal. He would return to his senses and the smell of blood would his nose. Red. It was such a beautiful yet ugly colour and that was all his eyes saw, the same colour as his eyes.

He stood up and he took a deep breath before he spoke out to his fellow harbingers.

"I'm Gajeel and I am the sin of wrath."

* * *

Soooo how was it? I'm getting many views and no reviews lol, so I don't even know whether I'm doing a good job on this or not. Feedback is important you guys lmao!

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


	6. Envy

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I actually like this story a lot. Like this idea popped in my head and I just had to write it! This was the only story that I have been working on throughout my 'depression.' Well this is the prequel so I didn't spend long on it, but the main story definitely. I've been pushing my depression into that and I don't really know why...

Anyway, I really hope that you guys enjoy this story!

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!

* * *

**My sin**

**Enter envy**

She must have been the only one who through and through despised her sin...Wait...Did she really? Maybe not, maybe she did. She didn't understand that above all sins she was stuck with this one. It was hideous. Her actions were linked with wrath and it made her judgment heavily clouded. If people really knew what was going on in her head, it would shock many.

Her head was seriously a dark place. Paranoia was killing her slowly, the depression was easily killing her and she always held on to the one thing that brought her joy, hence making her sin more apparent when someone had something better than her. It wasn't fair that that person should be any happier than her!

It was her greatest downfall. From owning things, to feelings, it all made her so depressed. That's why she always had plans in her head. Plans to make that person miserable. More miserable than she already was. It would make her so happy. So unbelievably happy! She would enjoy it, savour it and laugh her head off in secret as to how badly they've been hurt. She laughed until her insides were sore and until she was ready to pass out due from lack of air.

But it hurt! She wasn't able to make friends because of it! She would get paranoid at every little thing, then she would try and plot the downfall of others, all so that she could get her own way. Does that mean she's a mixture of greed and wrath? Does that make her one of the worst sins of all time? It was like a foetus of pain and destruction that was brewing within her like a storm in the sky and she hated it so much. It was like she cried crimson tears over herself because even crying hurt! She may have as well been crying tears of blood!

It always came so naturally. She could just be sitting there, getting on with her life, doing a job or something and then BAM! She will see green! Her whole face would go green and her heart will screech in anger as her mind yelled, _why can't I have that? _She deserved it as much as the next person! With such a shoddy childhood, she deserves every nice thing in this world, and she would make everyone bow down to her if she wanted to!

She doesn't want it! Her sin makes her even more upset than she was already and she makes everyone else upset. It hurts because after all the euphoria and glee of laughing after making someone miserable, the magic of them being hurt was then lost. She didn't want them to be sad just because she made them! It was like she was living a life of hypocrisy! She didn't like it. When was she even cursed? Must have been the time of her childhood.

Her heart was black, if she actually did have a heart anyway. She felt like the embodiment of evil, but she knew it was the sin living within her. She wasn't the only one who bore this curse. But why did they? Their lives were all a living hell and none of them could all live normal lives like all the others could. That also made her see green everyday. There they all were, living normal lives when she had to live with the curse like the six others that were there with her right now. Who would do something so cruel? She didn't want to feel this way anymore! Her sin always got in the way of making friends and while she knew that they were trying to make friends with her, she constantly pushed them away with her sin.

She stood up, smoothing out her clothes in order to stall her introduction.

"I'm Juvia, and I am the sin of envy."

* * *

Soooo? How was that chapter?! I've been updating everyday like I said I would so now, tomorrow will be the last day because it's the last chapter before the main story then begins! Remember what I said, the main stor is called **THIS IS MY VICE**. Oh and by the way, are you all surprised by the sins? Probably not lol. I linked them according to the characters. The last sin is Pride and I want someone to guess who would have that sin lol.

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


	7. Pride

Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

So this is it now, the last and final chapter of my prequel. I didn't put any characters down because it was more of a surprise thing, but now that you know the main characters, I will put them all down on the main story. Main story is called **THIS IS MY VICE. **Don't forget that you guys!

Sorry for any crappy grammar and spelling, I don't own Fairy Tail or their characters either!

ENJOY!

* * *

**My sin**

**Enter pride**

He loved his magic. It was what made it him so he showed it off and every opportunity he got. That wasn't a bad thing! Showing what he had been working all his life for wasn't anything bad. His sin must be pretty light because he never saw anything wrong with it. He loved to stand before others and make them feel like they're all worthless because that was what life was like. Survival of the fittest, and if you weren't the fittest, then you may as well say lights out.

So okay, maybe he went overboard occasionally, but he adored his strength and his magic. If you were weak, he would happily boast and make fun of you in every possible way. He didn't see that as a sin. So maybe it was a little mean, but he didn't care! It made people stronger within themselves! His words may have been sharp and cutting, but at least people bore that in mind and developed who they were. That had to count for some good, right?

It made him known. Everyone knew who he was. His name was known throughout the whole country and if you didn't know who he was, you were probably a baby who was born under a rock in Edolas. He loved his status and he stood up tall whenever his name was mentioned. He loved the attention and he always basked in his glory. He was like a saviour to everyone and he wanted people to know that.

Was he also a host towards greed as well? His fame was known and his name was echoed through all the mountains! He loved it! He could make people feel so small by just saying HELLO! He treasured that feeling. After all, who wouldn't? For goodness sake, he would never trade in anything! His sin was making him lost down a very dark path and the light behind him was slowly fading away, with every step he took. It was madness. The lights that he saw surrounding his sin were blinding, consuming and so fake! It was the spotlight where he stood that masked over the real light of having a normal life.

So maybe he hated himself for it. He knew he was a lost cause. There was no way that he could be saved. Why was he even here for this meeting or whatever it was called? They should all just deal with the fact that they were stuck with these curses, after all, majority of the time, they were all having a blast and acting like they loved it! They should just stick with it!

But then...what if there really was a way for them to get rid of these curses? His life...would be so much more better! He would notice other people and not scare them away as though he were a merciless King and they were all peasants in his eyes! It didn't have to be this way forever. Maybe they could all find ways to rid themselves of this and everything would be more than fine! He would acknowledge everyone around him and then maybe he could have more friends, ones that he might cherish more than others.

Things wouldn't have to be this way! He didn't want to sink in the world full of madness. Maybe...just maybe...

He stood up, being the last one in the group to introduce himself.

"I am Sting, and I am the sin of pride."

* * *

Woooooo! So here you are you guys, the last chapter of my prequel! In fact, I'll bring out the first story of my main story...Or should I give you a sneak peek? Yeah I'll do both! **THIS IS MY VICE **is the name of the main story okay? Please don't forget, it's the only story that has been able to get me out of my depression, so this story means a whole lot to me guys!

**SNEAK PEEK GUYS!**

_They gaped at her in surprise and she smiled warmly at them. Sting choked. "Wait, you're the woman who cursed us?"_

_Finally, after around 400 years, it would seem like Zeref went into hiding which brings me to you guys."_

_"Where's Gajeel and Juvia? They haven't been here in a week and they haven't gone on any jobs. Master, did you send them on a special job or something?"_

That's all I'm giving you! Lmao

Please don't forget, rate or hate, flames or floods! I love you guys a lot so I love your reviews!

Lolita-chan


End file.
